Summer
by megthewriter
Summary: Adira Green found out about her Sight at 16 and gets pulled into the Nevernever because of it she never even considered Alfie fey but now she must face a entirely different world from what she is used to and the challenges she must face to simply survive. Please leave a review so I know how to improve and I hope you like it, this is my first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Summer

By Lauren Highland

Chapter 1

Alfie

I woke up to the sound of rain, hammering on the roof. Great way to start the day, it has been raining relentlessly for the past 2 bloody weeks! Is it too much to ask for a coat that actually fits?

I check the clock and curse, 7am, I don't remember my alarm going off but then again it isn't the best clock in the world.

My name is Adira Green and I live in a world where a normal day for me is chasing rats out the run down barn , being picked on by the school's 'popular' kids and failing every single one of my school tests.

So far in life I haven't really gotten very far. By that I mean I'm about to turn 16 and I haven't got a car, I have 1 friend and he thinks it's funny to push me in a muddy puddle, put a frog down my t-shirt and other crazy stuff like that. I mean just because I do that sort of stuff to him doesn't mean he should do it to me, right?

Oh well

Aw crap here comes mum.

"Ariella get up right now. You're gonna be late for school." Groaning I sat up, wiping sleep snot from my eyes.

"I don't feel well!" I lied, trying not to go to school, but mum knew me too well.

"I don't think so. I know what you're playing at. Now get changed and go catch the bus before you miss it!"

It wasn't a question.

She walks out the room and I huffed, annoyed that every day I had to get up to that!

I got out of bed and put on my jeans and green t-shirt. I yanked my hair into a ponytail because it was doing that stupid floating out thing again. That must be like the most annoying thing ever because when I'm walking around and it s windy I get a mouthful of puffed out brown hair. I guess I can't complain because my eyes are actually really pretty they are bright silver and I don't know anyone else who has that!

I run out the door getting drenched the second I leave. Alex(my dad) didn't give me as much as a second glance as I rushed across the kitchen floor, most of the time he doesn't care about what I do he just gives me a ten pound note just to get me away.

As I waited at the grotty bus station willing the bus to turn the corner a fox jumps out the bush, startling me and a second later my best friend Alfie leaps out the bush covered in moss, twigs and leaves scaring the life out of me, making me jump at least 3 inches in the air!

A howling laugh rang out as Alfie shook his head sending twigs and water flying, his brown, curly hair had nearly all the colour leached out of it from the rain. He was laughing at my distress, of him scaring the life out of me and every time I tried to look back at him and scowl he would see my face and crack up again.

"Now that was impressive!" He stated trying to suppress a grin but it was plastered too his face and even he couldn't stop it.

I scowled at him and that cracked him up again as if I was a bloody clown or something. I did not find it funny, at all!


	2. Chapter 2

Summer

Chapter 2

The News

Finally the bus turned the corner, showing all the kids who were trying so very hard not to laugh at us, covered in mud and water from the rain and what showed happened when you ran through a muddy puddle.

I collapsed into a chair near the back and wiped mud from my jeans, leaning back on the chair. Comfortably trying to prepare myself for what was about to come.

For the next 15 minutes I sat there trying to ignore Alfie as he kept talking nonsense. Finally we pulled up into an all too familiar car park and I groaned as I saw who was coming our way!

Jack and Eve came stalking over looking pleased with themselves that they had found us and I froze, even Alfie, the Great School's Prankster stopped, eyes narrowing in complete and utter hate. Unlike all the 'popular' people everyone else like the Nerds and the people that no one wanted to hang around with hated these kids, they were so full of themselves and they thought they ruled the school, as if! Now that I'm thinking about it I don't really know what 'group' me and Alfie fit into I mean it's like we form our own little group.

Anyway, no time to think about that now. Here they come.

"Hi" Jack greeted, as if I didn't know what he was trying to do. I still didn't forgive him for what he did yesterday when he humiliated me in front of the entire school.

"What do you want?" I shot back.

"Ooh a bit hostile today aren't we?" He said glaring at me. I tried to glare back, to win this argument but it was no use. Glaring down Jack Smith was like facing down an approaching tornado.

I stalked off with a huff and continued down the corridor without looking back.

"Well, what was all that about?" Alfie asked as I slammed my locker shut with a bang, leaning against it.

"Umm, oh yeah you weren't here yesterday were you? Yeah well we had an argument yesterday as well sooo..."

"What was it about?" He asked curiously. I could see the curiosity in his eyes so I tried to tell him.

"Well. Umm. Well. We sort of like had an argument about well I'll tell you later besides we have to get to geography." I saw the disappointment in his eyes and I almost felt sorry for him.

Almost

"So" I ventured after 15 minutes of silence between us "how was your day yesterday?"

"Good"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing much"

"My aren't we chatty today?" I sarcastically said back "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine; please tell me what the argument was about?" I slumped back in the chair, defeated! I was gonna have to tell him sooner or later.

"We had an argument about you." Robbie's eyes widened "he thought I had a crush on you so I insulted him, it wasn't that bad but all his friends got mad at me for 'speaking to him like that' and they wouldn't stop annoying me until I got home. Soooo..." Alfie looked upset but only for a moment.

"oh that's okay then I thought it was gonna be something worse." He looked pleased with himself for finding out what was bothering me.

I smiled, relieved to get it out of my system. Then the bell, meaning that there was going to be an assembly, great I just thought we were going to have to be bored for an hour straight.

Everyone shuffled through the doors and sat in their cluster of friends waiting for it to start. I sat down next to Alfie and waited. Nothing happened and then Mr Dawson walked onto the stage, our headmaster.

"Welcome, I'm sorry for not giving a warning but I thought you might want to hear this. Tonight there is going to be a dance, just for this year where boys will be expected to ask girls to go to this dance with them. It is probably going to be the only dance for this year so if I were you I wouldn't miss it!"

Everyone filed out the room and sat down in their seats waiting for class to begin again, the class was in a uproar with boys asking girls to go to the dance with them, some of them accepting and others turning disappointed boys down.

Great I just thought I needed to be humiliated even more by no one asking me to the dance.

I clambered onto the bus, my rucksack bumping on the door as I got on. Alfie was waiting for me at a pair of seats looking surprisingly nervous which worried me. Alfie was never nervous, finally he just spat it out.

"Adira, will you go to the dance with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the 3rd chapter. I know at the moment it doesn't include fey or anything but I'm still getting to that! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Dance**

I gasped this was so not like him and if I didn't know him better I would think this was one of his pranks but I knew him and even he would know when he'd crossed that line.

"Umm" I stammered stupidly. My cheeks blushed like a fire engine "Sure!" He looked relieved and I smiled, happy to not be alone at home tonight, trying to forget about the dance.

It was weird I never thought of Alfie as a boyfriend, or anything near that. I just thought of him as a best friend and now I knew just how blind I'd been.

Alfie's loved me all along. I secretly smiled t the thought, happy and knowing it was true!

It was 6:30 and I was getting ready I wore a big bow in my puffy hair with a black and brown streak, pinned back with 2 yellow pins, looking a bit like Aztec. I also wore a white dress and black tights with my black, patent shoes (the only shoes I've got) this was the only nice outfit I'd ever got and that was a Christmas present from a rich auntie and uncle in Australia.

I walked out the door to meet Alfie in the school car park; I got the bus and finally saw him waiting by the door in a jet black tuxedo. I'd never imagined him in one but now that I saw him he looked really handsome.

Together we walked down the school's corridor where the amount of blue and white balloons increased the further we went. I didn't realise till now that we were holding hands. Which I was glad about. We entered the hall (which now served as a dance) and I saw nearly all the year's students dancing with their dates on the dance floor, looking inseparable while there were the unlucky ones sitting on a bench near the back waiting for a guy to ask them to dance.

Naturally me and Alfie walked onto the dance floor and started doing the dance everyone else was doing- which was a very slow song in which you have to be very close to your partner in.

As we danced we talked but it was mostly about school to keep from a awkward silence.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Alfie asked me.

"Umm" I stammered "not much really. On Saturday's I don't really do anything." I replied, choosing my words very carefully.

"Well do you wanna go to the cinema with me? At around 6ish?"

"K, sure, sounds great!" He sighed in relief and I leaned against his shoulder. Towards the end of the song I noticed all the couples had gotten closer together by a considerable amount and now I thought about it so had we.

When the song finished we walked off the dance floor together and I scowled.

Coming our way was Jack and Eve; he was wearing a black tuxedo- much like Alfie's but different in a way I couldn't tell hoe. But Angie looked absolutely stunning! Even I had to admit that. Her blonde hair had been curled and she had a bit of make up on making her look a lot older then she actually was. Her dress was blue and every time she moved it shimmered like the sea on a peaceful day. She wore silver heels, matching her dress perfectly and a shawl that was nearly see through!

She saw me looking at her dress and smirked, she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"So" she said "didn't expect to see you here, together" she looked from me to Alfie then back to me again, "so you two together now are you?" I thought you weren't." She flashed Alfie a grin which read 'I'm gonna go round the entire school and tell everyone about this'. I was just about to shoot back some snarky comment but surprisingly it was Alfie who spoke up

"Says someone who goes to the dance with a pig!" I bit back a giggle but she just scowled, ignored him and walked off, dragging Jack with her.

Now I laughed an uncontrollable crazy laugh that lasted about 5 minutes. Alfie laughed with me and everyone gave us weird looks but we both ignored them.

"You know what was weird?" I said "Neither of them denied it!" I managed between giggles.

"Oh by the way" Alfie said "You know tomorrow's your birthday?" I nodded "After the cinema I'm going to give you a birthday present!" At least he hadn't forgotten. I could always count on Alfie to remember, even when no one else did. I smiled and became really excited from that moment on.

After about 3 hours of dancing, talking and eating Alfie drove me home in his Green Ford. He dropped me off at my doorstep and kissed me on the cheek, quickly before blushing , hopping back in the car and driving off.

I entered the house and walked up to my room.

I got changed into my green pyjama top and blue pyjama shorts and climbed into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter has fey and stuff in it but the next chapter will have loads more!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Wyldwood**

Before I knew it mum was shaking me awake and saying 'Happy 16th Birthday' as Alex stood behind her looking like he had just got out of bed, which he probably had. Mum continued to shake me as if she didn't quite realise I was already awake.

She had a present clutched in both hands and handed it to me without hesitation. I opened it and sitting there in a box was my license I had completed it months ago but mum never went to collect it.

I gingerly picked it up and whooped in joy, punching my fists in the air, grinning like a madman.

I leapt out of bed and hugged mum and Alex so hard they gasped.

"So Adira, honey why don't you get changed for school and then I'll make you pancakes for breakfast. I'm afraid I can't take you anywhere after school because I've got to help your father fix the barn, so you meet up with someone, sound okay?" I nodded. I was relieved because I already had plans for the cinema with Alfie.

The day passed in a blur: running to catch the bus, 5 hours of absolute torture, then the safe haven of the end of the day.

I sat next to Alfie and breathed a sigh of relief that school was over.

"I'll pick you up at 6, K?"

"Yeah, thanks!" I replied to Alfie as I started walking home, I stopped dead in my tracks; I was staring at a girl with hair that was vines, tanned skin and a short, willowy body. She held out her hand and said

"Hello, I'm Annwyl, servant to Queen Titania herself." Then she ran off, disappearing into the trees.

"Well, that was weird, I must be seeing things." I mumbled to myself as I shook my head. All the way home I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed but every time I turned around I only saw a pair of emerald green eyes that appeared to wink at me then disappear again.

By the time I got home I was completely weirded out, a little man who looked similarly like the picture of a brownie I saw in an art museum once passed right in front of me, blinked, and then carried on walking.

I practically ran the mile home and when I got home I slammed the door and went upstairs, I grabbed my little bag, filled it with my Nokia brick I was barely allowed to buy with my own money, my purse with no money in and my crappy lip gloss that I've had for a year. My bag was blue with a long handle and a zip that keeps getting stuck.

I walked out the door, at the last moment I remembered to tell Mum where I was going. I expected her to tell me to be back before 11 but all she said was

"Have fun, see you later!" and smiled as she walked out the room.

I hopped into Alfie's car and walked into the entrance to the cinema and he bought me a Sprite at my request and a Coke for himself. He handed the ticket guy the tickets and walked through, ignoring the weird look the ticket guy gave us.

We sat in the back row, as cheesy as that may sound, but we _were _a couple on a first date so we sat there, watching the film until the lights came on, indicating the end of the film.

We walked out and went to the park, I'm not sure why maybe just somewhere to sit down.

We both sat down on the bench and Alfie handed me a little package wrapped in blue Happy Birthday wrapping paper. I cautiously opened it; fully aware that in the box could be a frog or some other prank that would make me scream.

Instead, lying on the bottom of the box was a silver necklace and in a little star it said 'I Love You Adira'. Tears blurred my vision but I refused to let them fall.

"Do you like it?" Alfie asked but I had no time because something bit my fingers and I jerked my head round to an ugly looking creature. That's the only way I could describe it, it had warts and its skin was yellow. Alfie muttered something about redcaps and I heard him sigh.

I grabbed the necklace just before Alfie half dragged me towards the woods.

We went through a sort of archway formed by trees and the world turned white until I landed in a forest on the cold floor with a jolt that knocked the air from my lungs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Nevernever**

I looked around at our surroundings in horror. As far as I could see were trees that blocked out the sunlight so it was always dark and the tree trunks were so wide 4 adults couldn't fir their arms around it. I saw Alfie sit up next to me and I said to him.

"Where the hell are we, what were those things and why is my hand covered in blood?"

"I'll explain that later." He replied s he sighed and said "Home" to himself.

"Well hurry up about it cause I'm getting kinda weirded out by that pair of green eyes over there." I said and he bolted upright instantly then settled himself down again, comfortably putting his hands behind his head.

"Puck, you can come out, I see you." A form melted out the bush, covered from head to toe in dirt and grinning from ear to ear.

"Why howdy strangers" Puck said.

"Wait Puck like Robin Goodfellow?" Puck grinned, bowed and said "The one and only" which for some reason Alfie found hilarious. "So I'm guessing that since you are both breathless, her hand is bleeding and you both look horrible; covered in mud and stuff. Ugh" he shuddered "I'm guessing you were running from something and you're lost" Alfie sighed "So" Puck continued "I will lead you to the nearest trod that goes to where you came from because yours has just closed." He gestured behind us "America right?" I nodded "yeah, well I will do that for a favor from each of you. That is my deal." I sat up and so did Alfie.

"What's he talking about?" I said to Alfie, since I still had no idea where we were or what he was talking about.

"I'll explain it later besides we have a deal to make. I agree to the terms, do you?" since I still had absolutely no idea what he was talking about I said

"Yeah"

"Then it's decided" Puck said dramatically, clasping his hands together. "You might want to get some rest, I have a little place a few minutes walk from here" We both started following Puck and I whispered to Alfie

"How are we supposed to trust him?"

"We're not" was all he said. The rest of the journey was silent. I was amazed when we came across a clearing and a waterfall actually parted for him. I gaped and Puck grinned at me

"Welcome to my home" Puck said, opening his arms and spinning. He opened the oak wood door.

"The guest bedrooms are upstairs, you'll find them easily enough" he said, flopping down on the sofa and flinging a hand over his eyes.

Me and Alfie walked upstairs and as Puck had said we found the guest bedrooms easily.

"You" I said, pointing to Alfie "have some questions to answer"

"Yeah, I knew that was coming" he said sitting gingerly on the corner of the bed, while I leaned against his bedroom door frame, waiting.

"Okay, well where do I start?" he mumbled to himself "well we are in the Nevernever a world with faeries and the courts of Summer, Winter and Iron. What you came through to get here was a trod; they are basically doorways to the mortal realm." I sighed trying to take it all in "you're taking this surprisingly well" Alfie said, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Yeah, well I'm about ready to believe anything right now" I said as I sat on the bed.

For the next few hours Alfie told me everything about here: glamour, the River of Dreams, the Deep Wyld, the Wyldwood, the Briars, the End of the World, Puck, Oberon, Titania, Mab, Meghan, Ash, Summer, Winter, Iron and most importantly that he was a Summer faery.

**Hi so this was the 5th chapter. Please can you leave a review so I know how to improve or if you like it. Thanks byee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Iceboy**

I gaped. Alfie a Summer faerie.

Alfie was watching me, how I would take this. It was only then that I noticed the pointy ears sticking out his head so all I said was

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go crash for a bit" and with that I walked out his room, into mine and flopped down on the bed.

I awoke to the smell of bacon and the sound of voices talking. I walked down the stairs and found Puck and Alfie talking as well as eating bacon and eggs. They looked at me when I sat down and I was instantly served with a plate full of bacon.

"So today" Puck said "we should be getting to your trod. There's one thing I forgot to tell you though, it's in the Seelie court."

"What?" Alfie nearly shouted, jumping out his seat and knocking his plate over, which the brownies hurried to clean up. "Are you serious?" Alfie asked Puck once he'd sat down.

"Yep" Puck said and Alfie made a gesture in which he was strangling Puck. "Afraid that's the nearest one unless you want to go in the Briars and Ii don't know my way in there."

"Fine" Alfie finally said "but you better not get us caught"

"Really Grumpy, who do you think you're talking to?" Puck grinned.

We set off into the Wyldwood once more and me and Alfie followed Puck.

"I have a question." Alfie stated, turning to me and I gestured for him to continue "I want to know how you saw that redcap" for some reason, Alfie looked back at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked

"You're a half breed" he stated and I sucked a breath, Alfie had told me about these last night.

"No, I can't be my mum or dad wasn't fey"

"Obviously one of them was" I still didn't think I was but I still was going to have a chat with my parents at home. "I think you'll find you're Summer, but you're powerful, you're aura's weird, try using some glamour."

"I can't, I don't know how" I protested.

"Try to make this flower bloom." He said, picking one up "think of it as gently prising the petals open, really gently." I concentrated, now that I thought about it I could feel the forest around me, that sounded weird but I could everything: the plants, leaves and trees. I closed my eyes and imagined gently prising the bud open until it was a flower in full bloom. I opened my eyes and whooped, It worked.

"Very good. Especially since it's your first try." I smiled at the complement. "We'll practice more at home because we have to get to the trod before your parents start seriously worrying.

"How long has it been in the real world?"

"Well here's the thing, time flows differently here because say 1o minutes passed here an hour would pass there."

"What!" I screamed, my outburst made Puck stop and Alfie jump.

"Adira shh" Puck hissed at me, then he turned around and smiled, "I was wondering when I would see you again Iceboy"

**Please leave a review: criticism or comments, so I know how to improve please! Hope you liked it! I won't be able to post chapters as often coz I've got school again now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Summer Court**

"I heard the rumors of a certain Summer Princess in the Wyldwood with a Seelie Jester looking for a trod to America"

"The rumors are true" he turned to me with a confused expression and cocked his head "apart from the Seelie_ Princess_, unless you've been keeping things from us" he tsked at me.

"Wait, what, no I'm not a Seelie Princess"

"Mhmm" was all Puck said, then he turned to Ash "So how's Meghan and your kid, good?"

"Yeah they're good but Keirrans run off again I thought he might've come here. I was also curious about you so 2 in 1." He said with a grin.

"Found him?" Alfie piped up.

"Nope"

"I told you Iceboy that kid of yours is trouble!" Puck said, now in a serious tone.

"Well I'm trying" Was Ash's reply and with that he went off from where we came from.

"Well, off we go again to the land of trees and things that want to kill us!"

Sometime later I noticed how close we were to Summer; there was a river up ahead with vines dangling over it, obviously for swinging over the river.

"Right then, I'll go first" Puck announced, grabbing a nearby vine and getting ready to jump. Then he leaped off the river bank and landed on the other side, on his back. "That wasn't so bad" he said "Alfie you're turn" he said as he moved out the way.

After Alfie went I snatched the next, closest vine and jumped as high and farthest as I could and was just about to land on the river bank when a webbed hand shot up and grabbed me by the ankle.

It pulled me down but Puck reached across at lightning speed and grabbed my hand. It felt like I was being pulled in two but Puck was stronger than the 'thing' and soon I was flying forward and I landed on top of Puck.

I scrambled off him in time to see a weird looking creature hiss at us and dart back underwater.

"I...uh...appreciate it" I said to Puck "I am allowed to say that aren't I?" They both nodded.

"its okay" was his reply.

Since my feet were all wet, as we walked loads of mud and grass stuck to them and it was really annoying, as I had to keep cleaning them.

All the colors seemed too bright and all stood out too much, as if none of it was real. In the distance I could see a orchard full of apples with 2 giants chasing some unfortunate Summer fey, but I took my eyes away and by the looks of it we were about to walk into a massive hill.

I started to turn round but Puck caught my arm and dragged me forward. I kept resisting but he was strong, much stronger than me.

Just as I thought that I would blame Puck when we walked nose first into a hill the grass shimmered and we walked straight through it, as if it wasn't there.

This must be the Summer Court.

**Please leave a review so I know how to improve please. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took longer then usual to upload but I have school again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer**

**Chapter 8**

**Oberon and Titania**

We continue to walk but went off the paths and into another forest but this one was light and friendly, nothing like the Wyldwood.

Eventually we came to a rabbit hole and Puck peered down it.

"Alright Alfie, you go first." Puck said, whilst nodding to Alfie. Surprisingly Alfie didn't even think about that he was going to stick his head in there and his ass would poke out the other way, but he fit through. "You're turn" Puck said, giving me a slight push towards the rabbit hole and as it had done for Alfie the either got bigger or I got smaller but I somehow got through and spoon found myself in a dark tunnel leading who knew where.

Each time we came to a junction Puck told Alfie where to go and soon we found ourselves at a little wooden door and we all got out.

We came out of a cupboard, in a kitchen with a troll staring at us with her jaw nearly touching the work top until Puck came out and her eyes narrowed.

Puck opened his arms out as if to say 'gimme a hug' and the troll growled.

"Hi Sarah, good to see ya again. Long time no see" Sarah growled again.

"Get out! Get out and leave all my pies alone, if you touch them I will remove your head from your shoulders" she screeched, whilst waving her meat cleaver at us.

We all scampered out the room and Puck hushed us behind a bush.

In front of us stood proud and tall 2 golden thrones with vines, leaves and flowers growing up it. They were both occupied, in 1 was a queen (I guessed) so beautiful mortal girls would weep with envy, her golden hair was plaited behind her head with daisies woven in it. She wore a long light blue dress, which hugged her body until it got to her legs where it spread out around her feet.

Next to her was a man with long, silver hair and silver trousers and a white shirt and a black cape flowing behind him.

Suddenly he turned and looked me straight in the eye.

"Puck, Adira, Alfie I see you there"

"Well shit" Puck muttered under his breath. We all stepped out from behind the bush and Puck and Alfie bowed and I slipped into a clumsy curtsey.

"You, daughter should learn to hide your aura" Titania shot me a death glare as Oberon's voice continued to boom across the clearing "you have traveled far you should get some rest and-" I cut him off.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT. Daughter, care to say that again?"

"You are my daughter" he stated simply, looking boredly at my very surprised expression and probably annoyed that I cut the King of the Seelie Court off in the middle of a sentence. "Your mother was Jess Green, I am your father- in other words you are half fey which I presume someone told you" My legs gave way and my knees landed on the floor while my brain was going a mile a minute from the ton of bricks Oberon had just dropped on me.

After that I knew nothing more than the blackness that descended on me.

I woke up in a 4 poster bed in a lovely room with an ensuite, wardrobe and loads of books. I got out of bed and saw I was wearing a silky nightgown and I shuddered as I thought about that someone had dressed me in this.

As I was wondering who got me dressed a half satyr (Alfie told me what a satyr was) came in holding a long gold dress in her long fingers and bowed to me.

"Good Morning princess Adira, I am Lily and I will be your servant. King Oberon wished that you wear this" She held the dress out and I took it and smiled. I'd never had really had nice clothes before because we could never afford it.

After I insisted Lily leave the room I slipped the dress on and it fit as if it had been made for me (it probably had) and I smiled. I called Lily back in the room and she started praising me non-stop.

"Shall we go to Oberon now? He requested your presence."

"Really?"

"Yes, I apologize for not telling you sooner" Together we weaved our way down the various corridors until we reached 2 wooden doors, guarded by trolls but they let us pass without a word.

"Ah, daughter, I see you like the dress I had made for you." I scowled. He didn't have the right to call me daughter but I continued otherwise Titania would probably turn me into a deer.

"Yes, Oberon" I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice I'm sure he heard as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I like it very much"

"That's good then. As my daughter you are required to attend the celebration tonight. I thought you could wear that dress. It is called Elysium."

**I don't own** **any** **of the new in the next chapter apart from Adira, Alfie and Lily. It's just I couldn't fit them on the thing where it says what characters you are using. I also love ending the chapters in cliffhangers. Sorry :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Getting ready**

Since I only had a vague idea of what Elysium was it didn't sound too bad so I wasn't really that pissed when Oberon told me he wanted me to go. But I got mad when he said I had to dance with at least 1 Winter Prince and to prove I was angry I walked straight out the throne room and back to my room where I cooled off.

It's just 1 teensy little dance, relax you're over thinking this way too much I told myself repeatedly until I heard a knock on the door or rather a massive THUMP on the door and Oberon's voice said

"1 dance, you can pick which prince but I highly suggest not that ice bastard Rowan they call a prince." I nearly laughed but I caught myself and stopped. I was still angry but that last thing Oberon said was hilarious. I plucked a book off the shelf and threw it at the door where I heard Oberon jump back in surprise.

He stomped off and I peeked round the door where suddenly a red- headed faery jumped out at me and I screamed.

"BOO!" he screeched in my face and I slammed the door on his nose and he yelped "bloody hell, Adira was that really necessary. I just said booo" he paused, waiting for me to reply. "No sense of fuckin humor" he murmured as he walked off.

The days went by faster then I hoped, it was always the same 'Get up, have breakfast, wander round aimlessly until Puck or Alfie came to teach me how to use my glamour. They said it was quite powerful but apparently that was not surprising because I was Oberon's daughter- The Seelie Princess. I managed to: pull roots up, grow trees and disguise myself and other stuff Puck taught me.

Finally I woke up and was shoved into a bath smelling faintly of different herbs and toweled dry and put into a silk dress.

A lady came in, to be honest she was quite creepy with long fingers and long legs, skinny and she had no irises in her eyes. She was called Lady Weaver and she held a beautiful silver dress in her bony hands which matched my eyes. It didn't have sleeves but it reached my feet which were in silver heels and it shimmered every time I moved.

Altogether I looked stunning, it hugged my body and I almost screamed in delight.

Lady Weaver smiled and draped a black cloak over my shoulders which clipped together in front of my neck to hold it in place.

"Okay, so, you have to get to your carriage for your journey to that blasted place they call a court but as far as I'm concerned it's just a bunch of snow, ice and freakin freezing temperatures." I smiled and walked to the courtyard where my carriage was waiting for me Puck and Alfie were waiting inside for me talking about who knew what.

"You should, definitely, look here she comes" Puck was almost shouting to Alfie.

"I wish I never told you" Alfie muttered

"Aw come on pal ya know you want to tell er"

"Later" Alfie insisted

I climbed into the carriage and they immediately fell silent. I briefly saw Puck nudge Alfie with his elbow and waggled his eyebrows.

"No" Alfie muttered as the carriage started moving.

To my surprise it actually floated in the air and we began our trip to Tir Na Nog that way.

I noticed the change once we'd crossed the border because it got about 15 degrees colder and frost crept up the side of the carriage and a massive palace of ice came into view.

"Ladies and gents, welcome to Tir Na Nog. Land of endless winter and shitloads of snow."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the end

A few minutes later we arrived outside the entrance to the palace and I felt a chill that was not from the cold.

If the Winter Queen was as bad as they say then I would have to watch my back.

I saw Oberon and Titania walk out of their carriage with their heads held high and looking like there was a pole shoved up their back as she was walking out of her carriage.

Her foot touched the icy ground and the next thing I knew was that I was lying on my back on the ground with my back throbbing.

"Eck" I muttered

"Ya alright there beautiful?" Puck asked and I huffed which made him sigh.

I got up whilst latching onto the carriage door for support against the deadly ice at my feet.

"Well here we are then" I mused.

I stared up at the great ice palace, awe written all over my face.

"Yep you got it kiddo" Puck said with a wink.

Alfie clambered out the carriage and laced his fingers with mine and squeezing tightly.

I looked in his eyes and saw longing in them. I'm almost certain he saw it in mine as well but if he did he didn't comment on it. I smiled and he returned one with a smile that didn't quite reach his face.

I felt guilty that we didn't have enough time together but I don't know why I thought it was my fault. When we get home I told myself.

"I almost forgot, thanks so much for the necklace"

"No problem" he said with a smile.

We started to follow a goblin towards the palace but Puck pulled us back.

"No no no no noo" he sang "We" He stated "are over there" He pointed in front of Oberon and Titania- behind hundreds of Summer fey.

"Right" Alfie said putting emphasis on the word as he stomped over there while pulling me over, which I nearly fell over from.

"By the way" I whispered in Alfie's ear as everyone started "you know what you put on the necklace?" He nodded "I feel the same way" I finished and I saw him blush bright red but neither of us commented on it.

He didn't reply to that and we stopped by a pair of doors with a laughing and scowling face on. Vaguely I heard the goblin at the front introduce the Summer court, Oberon, Titania and then the doors opened to reveal a room full of Unseelie. Some of which hissed at us and we glared in response.

On a long table in the middle sat what I assume was Queen Mab for she was at the centre with long black running down her back like a waterfall of ink. She was dressed in a dark blue and white dress. She also had 2 men on her sides. One of them sneered at us. He was probably Rowan and so I guess the other one was Sage- the Winter Princes.

I received a cold glare and a smirk from them and bit my lip in order to keep myself from full out glaring at them and sat myself gracefully at the table between Puck and Alfie.

The night went by faster than I thought until I received a tap on the shoulder.

"You need to choose which Prince you wanna dance with, like right now" Puck informed me.

Oh shit.

"I choose Sage" I whispered back. He nodded and he turned to inform Oberon who told Mab.

A few minutes later I received another tap and I looked up to see Sage offering me his hand.

I took it and together we walked to the dance floor.

The orchestra began playing a slow song and Sage pulled me close to him.

"I can't dance" I told him.

"You'll be fine, don't focus on the steps" he replied

"Easy for you to say" I mumbled.

He chuckled. We danced for what seemed like hours or until the music died down and Sage released me from his grip and bowed to me.

"It has been an honour my lady" and with that he turned and went.

I sank back into my chair only just realizing that I just did the dance without even worrying and not knowing the moves.

Wow, I thought, he was right.

I saw Oberon and Titania shaking their heads to Mabs hardly concealed happy face and standing up, making all the other Seelie fey rise as well.

"We shall be taking our leave now Lady Mab" Oberon boomed "we are all very grateful" to which Mab bowed her head.

We made our way towards the carriage when Oberon spoke.

"You are free to do as you wish, Alfie and Adira. I will not keep you in Seelie territory if you don't want to."

Me and Alfie went in the carriage but Puck went into a different one, after saying goodbyes, because he had to go back to Summer.

"Where to?" the carriage driver asked

"The mortal realm" Alfie replied.

The carriage started moving.

"Um, I'm glad you feel the same way" Alfie stammered.

I leaned in and Alfie did the same and out lips met a gentle first kiss but full of longing, hope and happiness.

"I love you Adira"

"I love you too"

The End!

**So this is the last chapter I hope you liked it and I will probably be writing other stories as well!**


End file.
